MY SECRET FROM THE WORLD
by Sparklestar2002
Summary: Talia was born with magical powers. Curse is what her family calls it. Now hate by her peers and loved ones Talia has to train to be a warrior and the saver of Xeris a magical Kingdom which is in desperate need of help. Will Talia leave her twin, her family, her home and risk her life for a place she has never been to before? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

" _It's been days haven't it since I last saw her, my dear twin sister. I miss you so much I wish it was me instead of you" I said to myself as I sat at your favorite place. "Why? Oh why? Did you save me?" I cried_

* * *

On a bright sunny afternoon we were playing in the park you were right beside me playing happily with a big goofy smile on your face. We're both twins we're supposed to look the same we are supposed to be loved equally. Yet we look different I have brown hair you have black, I have blue eyes you have violet, I look like Dad and you look Mom. We are so different. "Talia, Auriana" our Mom called "come on it's time to go home". We stood up and ran to Mom. She was waiting near our dad's black car "Mom" you yelled at she hugged you while I went inside the car behind Dad "hello father" I said but he was busy talking more like screaming on his phone.

You and Mom got in the car then Dad started to drive. When we arrive in front of our home the gates open and let us through. We are a rich family Dad is the CEO of the family company and Mom as the only daughter of her family, owns many perfume shops around the world. We have more than 30 rooms in Volta Mansion. We got 15 maids, 10 security guards. Dad parked the car and we all got out and as we entered the mansion our Mom yelled "Be in the dining room in 20 minutes girls" "Yes Mother" we said as we went upstairs.

"It sure was fun today wasn't it Talia?" you asked me. "Yeah it was" I replied in an expressionless tone. "Hey is something wrong?" you asked in a concerned tone. "No it's nothing so don't worry about me" "Wait, wait a minute don't go" but it was too late I had already run of to my room. I slammed my door shut and locked it.

Then slid down it and buried my head in my knees I couldn't bear to see your annoying smile anymore I love Arianna. You are 2 minutes older then me yet you act like a child and me I act so mature then you see we are so different. I stood up and walk to my bed and lay down it.

I was thinking about my life when there was a knock on my door "Go away" I said in a calm voice but instead of an answer I heard "meow". "Sawako" I said with happiness. I ran to the door and opened it, there in front of the door was a black kitten "there you are I was waiting for you" I said as I picked Sawako up she purred and licked my face.

I found Sawako in a box 2 blocks away from my school it was a rainy day and while everyone ignored her I picked her up and brought her home, the next day she was sick I was so worried but my care brought her back to good health. At that time Auriana was not with me but at home because after school I stay for a while at the school's library to pass time and also do my homework there.

Ever since I found Sawako I have been so happy I always have her next to me, I sleep with her, read books with her in my room, I play with her and when we are away from each other I miss her a lot she is so special to me. When I first got her my parents did not want her in the house but when they saw how attach we were they agreed.

Sawako only stays calm near me and my care taker Melissa. I sat Sawako on the bed and then picked a book from my book shelf then with Sawako in my lab and we started to read the book. As we were reading Sawako pointed to the end of the book I knew what that meant she wants to go to the next page but before I could turn the page Melissa knock on the door and said "Miss Talia it's time for lunch" "Alright in a minute Melissa" I said as I picked up Sawako and made my way to the door.

* * *

We entered the dining room our parents were sitting in front of each other and you were sitting next to Mom your pet puppy Amaru was sitting in the chair next to you. I went and sat next to Dad with Sawako in my hands. Sawako got up the table and sat down in the chair right next to mine. "Ah!" Mom screamed "Talia how many time do I have to tell you? No animals on the dining table" Sawako gave an angry cat roar.

"But Mom Sawako is part of the family" I said but it was no use as she called Melissa and asked her to take Sawako away and feed her in the kitchen. I stopped Melissa from taking Sawako away just before she was about to exit the room "Give her to me" I said and Melissa did. "Talia no animals at the table" Mom said after Melissa left.

"No Mom when Auriana's pet is also sitting with us at the table. Your letting it eat with us it's been 2 weeks since I got Sawako you let her eat with us if my cat is an animal then so is AURIANA'S DOG" I yelled at the last part. "That is no way to talk to your mother Talia" Dad said "apologize now"

"Sorry Mom it's just you treat Sawako as a slave while Amaru is living a leisure life why?" "It's a puppy and that's a cat either you eat with her in you room or you eat with us your choice" I stayed quit for a while then "Fine" I said and came towards my chair picked up my plate then walk towards the door "What are you doing?" Mom asked angrily.

"You are the one who said either I eat with her in room or eat with you all, my choice" I paused "I choose Sawako it's been days since I have eaten with her". I ran to my room and slammed the door loudly. "You're doing it again" I said my voice was cranky. I put the pate of food down and placed Sawako near the plate of food.

"Here you go Sawako you must be hungry feel free to have my share I'm not hungry" instead Sawako pushed the plate away and gave me a sad look "Sawako please I know you won't eat without me but you need to eat or you will get sick again" she purred "Fine, fine" I picked the pate and placed it on the table next to my bed. I climbed on my bed and lay down on it "Why? Why? Is she always like that?" I asked myself on which Sawako climbed up on the bed and snuggled against my neck. I turned "sleepy huh?" .

All I heard was a sleepy purr and I hugged her. 'I can't believe it. It's happening again.' I closed my eyes 'Just because we're different doesn't mean you should hate me mother' tears ran down my cheeks they were coming fast one after the other. I kept on crying and fell asleep.

* * *

"Meow" I woke up to find Sawako on me looking at me as if something was wrong. "Miss Talia are you alright?" I turned my head to see Melissa worried "I was in my room when Sawako came and dragged me here" she paused "you were crying is everything alright" and she was right I was. My face was wet and my eyes were red. "No need to worry Melissa. I'm fine sorry I worried you"

"Don't mind this but why did you argue with Mrs. Monica" Melissa asked. "I was angry she was allowing Amaru to sit at the table and not Sawako she calls Sawako an animal while calls Amaru her gem" I sat up "think yourself in my position will you accept this. I mean you know what Mother does with me right" Melissa looked at me sadness in her eyes "I'm sorry" she said "I understand how you feel Miss Talia. I'm so sorry but it shouldn't be like this" I looked at her "Melissa its ok you don't have to say sorry you didn't do anything wrong" I looked at the clock on my wall 9:30 PM.

"Melissa go to bed you must be tired" yes was the response I got she gave me a plate of food then she left my room. Melissa and her family have been working for my family for years. She is a year younger then me 13 and I'm 14. Melissa has grown up in this house and has always been my friend always. She, Sawako and Auriana are my hope when my parents don't get along with me. You see my twin is the center of attention makes everyone smile with her smile. She is joyful, smiley and me I'm the opposite of her I'm serious, mysteries. Never in my family twins were born. My great Grandmother Florida came to know about us twins.

* * *

*Flashback*

 _"Florida, Florida," said my grandmother's little sister "there is bad news" "What? What is it Merida" my grandmother asked. "Well I just had a talk with the priest he said that your granddaughter will give birth to twins and the youngest twin will cause bad luck in the family" "How can that be? There must be some mistake" "There is no mistake at all and the worst part is the youngest twin should not be killed or in the other twin will have bad luck because the youngest twin will be cursed" "How can we prevent this from happening?" "You can't the only way the curse will be broken is to be rude to the twin until the twin is 18 or if the other twin dies"_

 _*_ End Of Flashback*

* * *

So this is why I am being neglected by my family. All this because of and unreal curse how I know that? Because the cures said I will not be good at anything, no one will ask me for help and everyone will hate me but I'm good at playing a guitar, a violin and I get straight A's in all my grades in school. My classmates always ask my help when they don't understand something I can even help the kid who speak Japanese. The only things that's a curse are my powers I got 2 types of powers the first I can see a person's future and through things. The second is I can control fire. My powers were first known when I was in elementary school that time Mom and Dad love us equally since they thought the whole curse thing was a big lie. Then one day in winter that fateful day came.


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback *

" _Talia, Talia" wake up yelled Auriana. "Go back to bed" I said to her. "No I won't to play please wake up" "Sorry but I'm too sleepy" "Fine" she said as she got of my bed "but just so you know I'm going to play the piano you can come play the violin if you want" She knew how much I love the violin before she could exit our room I yelled "Fine stay here I'll play with you" I went to freshen myself up. We entered to the music room and she ran to the piano and started to play it I picked up my violin and played along, we were having fun._

 _Then without a warning Auriana stopped playing I looked towards her to find that she was sweating and had her head in her hands "Auriana" I yelled as I ran to her "are you ok?" I put my had on her back and something happened inside my eyes I saw Auriana on the bed with Mom and Dad worried about her. I was so frightened by what I saw that I backed away from her at that moment she fainted. That day only another incident took place Auriana was sick and had a high fever she needed to rest._

 _I was in the living room with my parents we were sitting in front of the fire place. I was playing with my dolls. I mistakenly threw my doll near the fireplace not too close. I went to pick it up .When I did the fire act weirdly I didn't pay attention. I came to my spot and started to play when all of sudden my index finger- finger was on fire. I wasn't even feeling pain. It blew out but that wasn't the end of it my whole hand was on fire._

 _* End of Flashback*_

* * *

I got up from my bed and went out to check on my parents

I wake down the hall towards my parent's room. On the way to my room comes a library. I was a little far from it when I noticed the lights of the library were open, I also noticed the door was opened a little and Mom and Dad were talking to each other. "This has been going on long enough" I heard mom say "it's about time we Talia to the orphanage"

"What? We can't do that" Dad said "I know she has powers but she uses them to help others remember she help save the innocent kids stuck in the fire building and help the police in finding the thief who stole your mothers jewelries" "So. She almost burned us alive when she first activated her fire power remember?" memories of the day came to my head

* * *

*Flashback*

 _Flames were everywhere. The doors were stuck shut the heat was intense, the temperature kept on rising and rising "Talia can you hear me" Mom screamed "Mother, Father help me" I said scared "what's going on my hands they-they seem to motion the fire help me". My parents came to my side "She is right look at the fire" said Dad "It's true the curse is true" said Mom "well the stop it do something Talia" "I-I-I-I can't mother I don't know how" "what then how did it start in the first place?" asked Mom. "I-I-I don't know I was playing with the dolls when Aurianna came to my head and the next thing I know my hands are on fire" "Are you still thinking about her?" this time Dad said as he looked at me with horror. "Yes, father what's wrong?" it was then I noticed not only my hand but my whole body was on fire. "Stop thinking of her calm down" I did and all the flames vanished in thin air but my visions became blurry then pitch black._

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"You are right but she is still our daughter" said Dad.

"SHE ALMOST BURNRED US ALIVE I CAN'T LIVE WITH THAT MONSTER ANYMORE"

"I'm not leaving her or dropping her to an orphanage"

"I'm a monster?" I asked as I opened the door" how can you say that? Call your own child a monster you won't call Aurianna a monster will you now" my eyes were starting to fill with tears I lowered my head "No you definitely won't you love her to find her having powers a blessing and hate me so much that for me having powers is a CURSE. WELL FOR ME HAVING A TWIN IS A CURSE" I ran down the hall

"Talia, Talia" my Dad yelled but I just ran to my room and slam to door so hard it echoed through the Mansion "I hate my powers; I hate my life" I slide down the door "AHHHHHH!" I yelled in frustration and as I did a blast of fire formed on my wrists and without noticing that fire was on my arm I waved my arm in anger it hit the wall and the wall caught on fire. "No,no,no" I said "this is bad calm down Talia come down" I said to myself .

"Talia settle down this won't help" I turned "listen to me"

"But Sawako the fire it will burn" "All you have to do is command the fire to stop remember" "Alright" I said "Fire blow out" it vanished.

"Oh Sawako I'm a monster a monster I wish to die" "What? Why would you say that these powers are not a cruse OK you have to unlock your other power too you can't die" said Sawako as she came to me "I know you don't want them but it's destiny"

"I know, wait what do you mean by unlock your other power I have more" "Yes there is one more it's called Image control" she went under my bed and pulled out a chest "this box will open on its own once you unlock Image control"

"What's in it?"

"Somethings to help you and only you can unlock it"

"What do I need to unlock?" "You are the warrior of Xeris" "Indeed you are Talia" said a dark and a mysteries voice. "Gramorr" Sawako said and turned in to a big black tiger "what do you want?" "I want her" out of nowhere a man came and was standing in front of me. He has long hair and a crown. He also wore a mask and he had a beastly like gauntlet in one of his arms. "Not going to happen" said Sawako as she sprang towards the mysteries man but he disappeared before she could hurt him and Sawako hit the wall. "Are you ok?Who was that? I asked as I went towards her.

"I'm fine and that was Gramorr he is the devil who you will fight soon once you are ready if you defeat him then you can release the King and Queen of Xeris from his slumber spell Talia you are most needed to the King and Queen of Xeris. Your parents may not care but the King and Queen do they are the ones who send you the powers to be save because the Destiny Crystal chose you it made your powers it made you strong you have to stay strong and when it's time you will battle Gramorr" Sawako turned back in to a kitten "What's a Destiny Crystal?" " the Destiny Crystal is a special Crystal it's on the top of the castle. It chooses a person after a 100 years sometimes 2 or 3 people are chosen. That Crystal is very important if destroyed it will cause destruction in Xeris. Now go to bed we will get up early tomorrow" i nodded and got into bed.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short I did not have much time to write today.**

 **So tell me do you like the story so far? is it good or bad? plz tell me.**

 **Sparkle star 2002**


	3. Chapter 3

*BEEP** BEEP*

I woke up to the sound of the alarm. I opened my eyes to see Sawako staring at me "Wake up sleepy head" she said "we got a long day ahead of us there are only 3 hours before you go to school so hurry up". I went to the washroom and freshen myself up when I came back I noticed it was dark outside 3:00am "Ok first order of business let's eat I'm starving" said Sawako. I laughed then went down to the kitchen and made us some breakfast then brought it to my room. After we finished eating Sawako said "ok so in order for us to unlock your Image control we need you to think hard and concentrate on your imagination"

"Ok so where do we do it? My room will be destroyed"

"Is there any big spare room in this Mansion?"

"AH! Yes there is one secret room in the garden it's covered by the Weeping Trees and some wines were stuck on the gate I go there when I want to be alone"

"So that's where you are most of the time well then what are we waiting for let's go" Sawako motion towards the door."Wait" I said she turned around "wait not that way I have a hidden passage connecting to my room its right here I can open it using my Fire and Gods eyes powers."

I turned right then used my Gods eye powers and opened a door next to my bookshelf then with my Fire powers said "Fire become the key to open this door" the ground shook a little and the door open reveling to be an elevator "Wow very good Talia soon you will be strong enough to defeat Gramorr keep up the good work" We step in to the elevator and I pressed the button which said "passage way".

The elevator went down "ok so when this thing stops the doors will open and we will enter a tunnel now the tunnel leads to different parts of the Mansion so stick with me" I said to Sawako. "ok" she said and the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and we entered a tunnel. It was a little dark but I had set up many torches that I with my Fire powers. The tunnel had dark brown color on the walls and in the tunnel were many other tunnels I had listed them using my God eyes powers to tell where it will go. We went straight ahead and turned to the first right then left at last we came to a ladder

"Think you can climb it Sawako?" I asked. She leap in to the air and got hold of one of the ladder's bar but was about to fall "I guess not here let me carry you" she got into one of my arm and we started to climb up at the top of the ladder was a trap door I pushed it and we came up. Sawako looked around our sounding we were under a Weeping Tree. "So this is your hid out?"

"Yeah it is, come follow me" we went behind the tree and came across and gate covered in wines "Crista Mendes" I said and the wines the moved away from the gates. I pushed open the gate and we entered another big garden there were Stonehenge and in the middle was a big beautiful pond "Wow" said Sawako "this is a beautiful place no wonder you always come here"

"Yeah and the best part is its 50cm away from the Mansion no one will disturb us" I said. "Alright so now we need you to the simple spells first. Sit and meditate think of water become one with water. Just relax and think of water. When you can make that happen then try walking on the water by imagining hard that you are walking on water." Sawako explained as she stepped on the pond and walked on it "Whoa that's so cool" I said in excitement "my turn". I sat down and started to meditate. I cleared my mind and relaxed. I imagined water as it fall on the leaves as it rained down and tears come. I sat there for at least 20 minutes. When I finally believe I could do it I stood up and walk towards the pond "Ok so now believe the water is your only path think of it as your only support you can do this" said Sawako as I went near to the pond. When I reached the edge of the pond and said in my heart _"Water is your_ _only support_ , _your only path you can do this imagine_ _you_ are _walking on the water"_ then with my eyes closed I stepped on the water and started to walk.

"TALIA YOU'RE DOING IT LOOK YOUR'RE DOING IT" Sawako said and she was right I was "YOUR RIGHT I AM DOING IT THIS IS AMAZING" I said with excitement and in my excitement forgot I was on the pond and started to dance on the pond. "OMG this is amazing Sawako why didn't you tell me I could do this before"

"Because you could have done this when you unlock your God eyes and Fire power" she said. "Why?"

"Those two powers were the key they were like protection spells for your Image control you had to first learn to control your powers then you could have unlock this power plus you had to find me first"

"Huh? Protection spells I don't understand"

"When the King and Queen first gave you Image control they had Gramorr as their sorcerer. He wanted the throne all for himself but it was hard for him when you came in the picture so he tried to kill you in secret. One of the servant one day saw him telling his evil plan to his jaguar and the servant told to the King and Queen. They were furious and so to protect you gave you Gods eyes and Fire powers they concealed your Image control so that Gramorr could not find you oh and by the way the Fire power is called Voice of God"

"Wow" I said. I came on the grass "so what now? What should I do with Image control?"

"Go back on the pond and this time imagine medium size bubbles of water moving around you in circles like this" again Sawako showed me how. I was then told to try it. Then for the next 2 in a half hour Sawako told me different ways of how to use Image control. We even made an imaginary girl with black hair, a beautiful pink and red gown for her; I made her eyes like Aurianna's. We even made her move and talk in Sawako's voice. I learned a lot about Image control. Using Image control I can do many things with my imagination. Before 6:00 AM we returned to my room through the tunnel and I got dressed for school "Ok so I will come late from school I will be in the school's library so I'll be late ok" I said to Sawako "And when you come back we will to that garden and practice Image control more ok Talia"

"Yeah ok" I ran out of my room.

* * *

I ran down the stair and saw Melissa "Miss Talia Mr. and Mrs. Hunter are waiting for you and Miss Aurianna for breakfast" she said to me with concern in her eyes. "I had my breakfast with Sawako"

"oh ok but your parents want to talk to you" she said and went up stairs before she went Melissa whispered to me " was angry be careful Miss Talia".

I went to the dining room and stood in front of the door then knocked on the door "Coming in" I heard my Dad say and I entered the room. Mom and Dad were sitting next to each other "Good Morning you wanted to see the Monster" I said. "Talia come sit here we need to talk about last night" said Dad. I went to the chair in front of them. "OK so listen to us Talia about last night"

* * *

 **Hi so sorry for the late update exams are going but I will be done with them this coming week.**

 **Now so how is this chapter did you guys like it plz review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Sarplestar2002**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 sorry it took long to update again anyway hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Mom and Dad were sitting next to each other "Good Morning you wanted to see the Monster" I said. "Talia come sit here we need to talk about last night" said Dad. I went to the chair in front of them. "OK so listen to us Talia about last night"_

* * *

"There's nothing to talk about Father I know what I am to you a monster" I interrupted him. "YOUNG LADY THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER APOLOGIZE" Mom yelled and got up from the chair. "Monica please sit down" Dad told Mom "Talia look we don't think of you of a Monster"

"Then you must think of me of a BIG Monster" I made sure I said 'BIG' very dramatic. "No Talia we don't" said Dad.

"OH YEAH THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME A MONSTER HUH? WHY?" I yelled "WHY? Why?" tears started to form in my eyes.

"Listen Talia you are a monster because you tried to kill us, your parents" Mom said in anger.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT MOTHER I WAS SO YOUNG 6 I WAS 6" I stood up yelled again "YOU KNOW THAT DON'T YOU" I started to walk towards the door.

"Won't you eat with us?" Dad asked. "I already ate and monsters are not welcomed on the table"

"TALI A WAIT"

* * *

"Great thanks to my parents I'm late for school" I said to myself "only 10 minutes before school starts and I still need to walk 30 blocks" I started to run faster that's when it struck me "FIRE WINGS" I said in excitement and in a flash two beautiful wings made of flames appeared on my back. I lifted myself up high and flew around the sky. My wings were 15inchs long and fast too so in about 3 minutes I up my school I landed under the trees of my school and made my wings vanish. Then I went in school. "Ohayo Talia (Good Morning Talia)" I heard my name as I was going to my locker "Good Morning Akira " I said "why speak Japanese so early morning?"

"Why can't I speaks in Japanese when I want to I am form Japan you know" Akira said as she pushed her fingers through her purple hair.

"You can I didn't say you can't baka" I said the last part in a childish manner. "Baka me now look who's talking in Japanese" Akira said.

"Alright Akira lets go to class before it starts"

Our class is upstairs and on the way is Aurianna's class. I took a look in her class she was talking with Akira's twin brother Isao and her friend Iris. "Is something wrong?" asked Akira.

"No nothing is wrong" I replied. "Let's go to class" She nodded and we made our way upstairs to our classroom. "I got something excited to tell you" said Akira as we made our way to our seats Akira.

"What is it?" I asked curios she replied "Look at this" Akira pulled out a book from her bag. It had a magic symbol on it. The cover was brown. "What is this?" I asked confused to why the hell is she so excited to show me some book.

"Do you believe in magic Talia?"

"Why?"

"Because this book is a magic book"

"What? Are you mad or something there is no such thing as magic" I said.

"There is. This book is not normal I tell you this book has so many the spells" she said opening the book and turning pages with sparkle in her eyes.

"Alright class get to your seats time for class" my teacher Miss Ellen said.

'This is bad, this is bad' I thought to myself as I sat on my seat. Akira is my best friend. She doesn't know of my powers or about my family all she knows is my sister is Aurianna and that my parents love us equally.

"Alright class get to your seats time for class" my teacher Miss Ellen said.

'This is bad, this is bad' I thought to myself as I sat on my seat. Akira is my best friend. She doesn't know of my powers or about my family all she knows is my sister is Aurianna and that I have family problem. I met Akira in my last year of elementary. She and her brother were new in the area. One time she got lost and entered the Mansion through one of the bushes. She saw me crying under one of the trees.

* * *

*Flashback*

" _Why are you crying?" I heard I voice. I lifted my head up to see a girl with she has dark pink-violet hair and blue eyes. She wore a nice pink dress. She had adorns her hair with a butterfly like hair clip. She looked at me with concern._

" _It doesn't concern you so go away" I said to her coldly but instead of going away the girl came towards me and sat next to me_

" _I'm Akira. What's your name?"_

" _Your name may I know?" Akira said when I did not reply._

" _Talia, Talia Hunter" I said rubbing my eyes "you're from Japan right?"_

" _Ah-um yes I am. I just moved here 3 weeks ago"_

*End of flashback*

* * *

Akira stayed with me for few hours and went home before nightfall. I had come to know a lot about her. I came to know her mother died in a car accident and her father had to come here for his job. Akira later invited me to her home and I met here brother Isao. At first Akira and her brother were home schooled later were enrolled in my school. Akira seemed very interested in this "magical book thing". The book had a symbol on it which looked just like the symbol on the chest that Sawako had pulled out from under my bed. This is weird could there be some connection between that book and the chest. I'll tell Sawako when I go home.

* * *

 **Hi so I know I added two characters with Japanese names and since this is not a story based in Japan the characters don't fit but this is just a part of my story you will know soon to why so these two characters are very important in Talia's life specially Akira oh and by the way**

 **Akira means** ** _bright or clear in Japanese_**

 **Isao means honor, merit in Japanese**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Sparklestar 2002**


	5. Chapter 5

I was packing my bag when Akira came and said "Bye Talia" she said as she ran out of the classroom.

"Bye Akira" I replied.

I also came out of the classroom all the boys and girls were running out of their classrooms and towards their friends or the exit everyone except me. Instead of going out of school I went towards the school's library. I pushed open the door of the library and entered the were few girls and boys looking the books they were reading before or simply to just past time. I walked in and the librarian Ms. Ellen noticed on her desk quietly doing her work. I went to the farthest corner of the room, where I usually sit near the old books. I went to one of the shelves and picked out the book I was reading before. _"Nevermore"_ the tile said. Then went to my spot and began to read the book. During the time I was reading more student bodies came in and went out of the library soon me and Ms. Ellen were the only one left in the library.

"Good Afternoon Talia" Ms. Ellen said coming over to me.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Ellen" I responded

"Do you mind watching the library for a while I have a meeting with the staff"

"Sure why not Ms. Ellen you don't have to worry at all" I told her with a smile.

"Thank you Talia thank you so much" and she went out.

 _'Well I better do as she says'_ I thought. I started reading again but also kept a close eye to my surrounding.

I was enjoying reading my book when suddenly out of nowhere a boy dressed in black came behind me and put a knife on my neck. 'What the hell who is this' I thought as I grabbed hold of the boy's arm and twist it, in process took the knife from his hand. He fell to the floor then disappear as soon as he had fell leaving only black sparkly mist

"Just as I expected from you Warrior of Xeris" I heard a dark voice. I could see a dark figure from one of the shadows of the book shelves.

"W-who a-are you?" I asked trembling.

"Why don't you remember me? How rude of you Warrior of Xeris" the voice responded and from the shadows came out-


	6. Chapter 6

" _Just as I expected from you Warrior of Xeris" I heard a dark voice. I could see a dark figure from one of the shadows of the book shelves. "W-who a-are you?" I asked trembling._

* * *

"Why don't you remember me? How rude of you Warrior of Xeris" the voice responded and from the shadows came out-

Out came none other the devil/beast/monster himself- Gramorr himself out of the shadow "I'm Gramorr now do you remember?" he said with a devilish smile.

"Y-you, w-what do you want?" I asked standing up straight scared yet ready to fight. "Go away or you'll be sorry"

"I told you and Sawako I want you" Garmorr took one step towards me.

"You can forget it FIRE BALLS" fire balls appeared on each of my hands "step back or these fire balls will hurt a lot I mean it" I made the fire balls hotter and bigger but Gramorr did not care for my warning and took few more steps towards.

"I said step back" I throw the balls made of flames at the man in front of me and closed my eyes at the same time

"AH!" I heard a cry of pain and opened my eyes. I smiled when I saw I had hit Gramorr "You'll pay for this" he said and threw 6 dark purple crystals at me, I dough his attack but the crystals hit the table and the chair. I shot 3 fire balls this time Gramorr dough them.

"Give up now and nobody gets hurt" Gramorr said in anger.

"Never I won't let you win" I replied.

"Have it your way then Ateruina" as soon as he said 'Ateruina' a bight red beam was shot from Gramorr's hands

Putting my hands forward I yelled "Crystarmum". In a blink of an eye I created a blue shied to protect my self from Gramorr's attack. I was about to charge when "Talia I'm back sorry to keep you waiting" it was Ms. Ellen. She came in and before she could do anything Gramorr froze her in a dark purple crystal "Ms. Ellen" I yelled. "alright now you have done it"

I was angry her for what Gramorr did to Ms. Ellen before I knew it I was completely on fire. "You'll pay for this" I said then shot a beam of fire at Gramorr before it hit him he vanished and my beam of fire hit the bookshelf. I retrieved back to normal then cast a spell to recover everything back to its original from. I picked up my bag then went over to the now frozen in a dark crystal Ms. Ellen "Crystal Solvenda"

The crystal vanished and Ms. Ellen looked a rounded . "Everything alright?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah yeah" Ms. Ellen said.

"Oh ok I have to go now it's very late"

Indeed it was late Sawako must be worried. I ran out of my school and towards my home. _'I hope my parents aren't home yet'_ I thought as I ran home _'or they'll talk about this morning'_

"Sawako is going to be mad" I said to myself as I made 2 flaming wings appear and flew across the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

I reached the Mansion and slowly opened the door then crept in. I ran up the stairs and bust into my room. "Where have you been?" an angry voice of Sawako send chill down my spine "I waited for you for 20 minutes when you didn't came at your usual time then I went to look for you around the Mansion"

"Sorry" I said "there was a situation in the library"

"What kind of situation?" Sawako asked calmly but she was worried. I could tell from her eyes.

"Well Gramorr paid a visit to me in school"

"WHAT?" Sawako yelled "Did he do something to you?"

"Well we only had a battle in the library which was interrupted by Ms. Ellen"

"This is bad we have to do something ok so now you are going to train even more then you do now"

"What? Why?"

"Gramorr can attack at any time at any place you have to be ready now hurrying up and change then meet at the secret garden now we this time we will use Image control to froze, levitated, break and repair things. Once we unlock your full power you can defeat Gramorr I will be in the secret garden"

I opened the door for Sawako but instead of going to the elevator she went under my bed and brought out the chest from before the symbol on the chest reminded me of Akira's book. As Sawako was dragging the chest she stopped and looked at me "What?"

"Sawako what's this symbol on the chest"

"This" Sawako said putting her paw on the symbol "This is the symbol of magic of different abilities why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Akira has a book with this symbol"

"That's weird how can a human have a book like this can you show me the book by imagining it?"

I knew what she meant by that and that's what I did. I stood in the middle of the room and using my image control I formed 'Akira's magic book'. Sawako looked at it with for some time then said "ok now show me Akira with the book"

I did as I was told as soon as Sawako saw Akira she gave a hiss and transformed into a big black cat form. "What? What's wrong?" I asked Sawako but she didn't answer just looked at Akira's image angrily. "SAWAKO" I yelled at her and she snapped.

"What?" Sawako asked angry.

"What's wrong why are you so angry at Akira? You don't even know her"

"Nothing now let's go to the garden and from tomorrow I will come with you to school"

"Wait why?" I asked Sawako but she was already in the elevator. I changed my clothes and then walked into the elevator.

* * *

"Ok so now use Ice to make a small cloud to make it snow around this area" said Sawako.

"Ok" I said and raised my hands up high waving them in circles "cloud" as soon as I said it a small white fluffy cloud was formed "Wind and water here my plea form together in this cloud and make it snow here"

Water and wind joined together and went up into the cloud. In 10 seconds it was snowing on me and Sawako. I was enjoying the snow that is until Sawako spoke "Make the cloud move"

I used Image control and move the cloud. The cloud move over the pond "Ok now make it rain" again I used my power to make it rain. "Now make thunder instead of rain then make lighting" Sawako ordered. After I made it thunder and lighting Sawako made me change the colour of leave on the trees. Sawako told a spell to make different weapons then she made practice sword fighting, sneak around like a ninja plus martial art.

Sawako was being really pushy today she made do different spells like attack spell, defense spells and convergence spells. "Alright do it again" Sawako said. Now done with all the other spells we performing 'Crystal Locatum' a spell to find a person or something. I was having trouble with it when I try to find someone it would trap me in a bubble or in a crystal and Sawako was not taking my failure well it seem as she would burst any minute.

Now ready to give one more shot at the spell I think of the chest and said out loud "Crystal Locatum" a blue sphere surrounded by 2 pink thin circles was formed and then move slowly away from me 'It's working just a little further' but my hopes were shattered when the spheres created a small water hurricane.

"Ah! Why can't you do it?" Sawako said anger clear in her voice and eyes. "You did all other spells"

"Sorry Sawako, I'm just really tired it's almost dinner time and we have been here since I came plus you are so pushy which very unlike you. You were hissing at Akira's image and now you even want to come to school with me what's wrong?" I asked her as I sat down on the grass. Sawako looked at me with apologetic eyes and said "Sorry it's just that when you told me Gramorr attacked it is a sign that you are going to be in danger he is going to attack at any time at any place and as for Akira that girl is trouble just avoid her" saying this Sawako vanished into thin air leaving me alone.

* * *

 **Sawako's point of view**

I teleported myself and with the chest into our room leaving Talia alone in the garden ' _Just how can I tell you who Akira really is? How can I when she is so close to you?'_ I put my paw on the chest. The chest opened inside was a book just like Akira's but the cover was dark blue and purple. Besides the book was a blue diamond for Talia's magic item.

"Time is running out Talia needs to be ready or Xeris is doomed" I said to myself. I jumped on my bed near the Talia's bed and curled myself to sleep "I'm so tired". Just then Talia came in the room and petted me then went out the room.

* * *

Talia slept peacefully in the depth of the night, while she slept I stayed awake to guard her. Ever since she told me about Akira and her magic book and Gramorr's attack I have been on my guard to protect Talia I can't let Gramorr hurt her. Gramorr was a royal subject of the King and Queen. His father and grandfather were both pervious sorcerers they loved to be by the Kings side and the Kings and the kingdom never need any knight to protect them with their powerful sorcerers to protect them. Gramorr had always wanted to be like his ancestors but had trouble in magic until one day Gramorr met his jaguar. Later he was the greatest magic user ever in the kingdom.

"NOOOO" I jumped when I heard Talia's scream. I looked towards her and saw her twist and turn. "No please don't hurt Aurianna PLEASE DON'T" tears streamed down her face as Talia cried for her sister.

 _'_ _What's wrong with her?_

"AURIANNA, AURIANNA" Talia kept on screaming as if her sister had died.

 _What is she dreaming of?'_


	8. Chapter 8

' _What's wrong with her?'_

"AURIANNA, AURIANNA" Talia kept on screaming as if her sister had died.

' _What is she dreaming of?'_

"AURIANNA" Talia screamed one last time then woke up in tears. "Are you OK?" I asked her as she dried her tears. "I-I-I'm f-fine" Talia got out of her bed and went towards the door. "Where are you going?" I walked towards her. "I just want to check on Aurianna" Talia opened the door and went out. Before the door closed I followed after her "You were calling after her in your dream what's wrong?" I said to her.

*Talia's Dream**

 _Talia stood in the middle of a dark room the room was covered in dark purple crystals. In front of Talia was a thorn and sitting on the thorn was the one and only Gramort, two cape hooded figures on each side of Gramorr. One of the cape hooded figures had a purple cape while the other had red cape._

' _What's going on? Where am I?' thought Talia 'Why am I here?'_

" _It's over Talia give up already" said Gramorr to Talia in a playful voice._

" _What?! No I won't. I won'tgive myself up" said Talia. Gramorr had a grin on his face. He got up from the thorn "Are you sure you won't give up?"_

 _Gramorr shot crystals at Talia but Talia dodged them. Talia made a bow and an arrow then shout twice at Gramorr. As the arrows were about to hit Garmorr the figure with the red cape stopped the arrows. "Now you have done it" a girl's voice was heard it was the purple cape hood figure and then suddenly out came crystal and- and-_

" _AURIANNA" yelled Talia. Inside the crystal was Aurianna she looked in pain. Aurianna's eyes were shut but I could tell she was crying. "LET HER GO" Talia yelled._

" _How dare you raise your voice!" this time it was a boy's voice it was the Red hood cape figure. Talia summoned a sword and ran towards Aurianna to free her from the crystal but before she could the purple cape hood girl shouted "Ateruina' and when the beam hit the crystal Aurianna was init broke into several pieces and blood was where the crystal once was._

 _*end of Talia's dream*_

"So that's what happen. No wonder you were screaming" we reached Aurianna's bedroom and Talia used her God's eyes to check on Aurianna. "So how is she?" I asked her.

"Sleeping like a baby" Talia replied.

"Ok good now go back to bed or you will have trouble waking up tomorrow"

Talia didn't say a thing but nodded and we went back to her room. Talia slept peacefully while I gazed out the window. "The moonlight is so beautiful" I said to myself. As I looked at the moon a big shadow appeared on the moon with 2 red eyes. I stood up and transformed into a big cat (my true form) ready to strike if something happen out of nowhere a cape hooded figure scored across the sky and once the person was gone so was the shadow on the moon gone. I tried looking for the cape hood person but I didn't that person.

"OK Sawako you will have to stay in my bag when we are in school" Talia said as she opened her bag for me to get in. we were about to leave for her school.

"So will your bag be with you at all times?" I asked her.

"Most of the time but not during some classes"

"I will be with during all classes"

"No you can't you are too notice able in this form"

"Then am I notice able in this form" I said as I turned into a small black mouse.

"No you are not now let's go "Good Morning Talia" Akira said to Talia as we entered the school I hid in Talia's hair as to prevent Akira from seeing me. "Good Morning Akira" Talia said to Akira. Akira just smiled and then we all went to class. As we were going to class Talia stopped in front of Aurianna's class.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Taila to a boy who resembled Akira.

"That is Akira's twin brother Isao" Talia said to me.

"Who are you talking to Talia?" Akira asked.

"Ah! Umm no one. Let's just go to class"

In class Akira again showed Talia her magic book but as they were about to talk about it the bell rang and the teacher came in.

During lunch time Talia and Akira were outside I took the chance and checked Akira's magic book.

'Just as I thought this book belongs to Xeris. Gramorr had stolen it but how did Akira get it?'

I opened the book and checked every page to find clues. Soon I came across a letter. The letter had the mark same as the symbol on Gramorr's door in Xeris. I was about to Take the letter when the bell rang.

The ended and as usual Talia stayed back in the library. We sat together I was still in my mouse form.

"You should get in my bag no animals allowed in library Ms. Ellen will be angry" Talia said while she pulled out her math's book to do her homework. Upon hearing Talia's request I transformed into a human with black hair, a white shirt and blue skirt although I was in human form I still had cat ears and cat tail.

Talia looked at me amazed "I didn't know you could do that when did you learn to do it?" she stopped her work and looked at me.

"I am a magic cat and when learning magic I turned into human once to blend in with the crowd" I replied.

"Ok so give 20 minutes then we can go"

"OK"

Talia and I were on our way home. We went through the park to get home sooner (as it was a short cut). We in the middle of the, although the park is big and beautiful it was empty. When out of nowhere crystals were shot at us we dodged them "It's one of them" Talia yelled.

Indeed it was one of the cape hooded figures "Ateruina" the person yelled it was a girl. Talia created a shield and as the beam hit the shield it send a powerful wave of air which almost knocked out the mysteries. The wave sends the hood back and there right in front of us was-


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi I'm sorry I didn't update for so long my computer broke down I got it back just yesterday anyway here enjoy chapter 9  
**

* * *

 _Talia created a shield and as the beam hit the shield it send a powerful wave of air which almost knocked out the mysteries. The wave sends the hood back and there right in front of us was-_

* * *

"AKIRA" I yelled "Talia watch out"

Akira shot a beam at Talia. Talia was so shocked that when Akira shot a beam at her, the beam was about to hit her but I shield her.

"Talia are you ok?" I asked her behind the shield.

"A-Ak-Akira just attacked me" Talia covered her ears in shock.

I attack Akira with crystal arrows but she protected herself with a purple shield. "Akira what are you doing? Why are you attacking me? How do have these powers?"

"Stop taking Warrior of Xeris" said Akira in anger "my name is not Akira its Praxina."

"P-Praxina" said Talia

"I knew it you are one of the kids who work for Gramorr" I said shooting more crystal arrows at Akira- I mean Praxina. _'This is bad Talia is now getting hurt by her friends this is dangerous'_

Praxina shielded herself pretty quickly when the crystal were about to hit her, then removing the shield she gave a sonic scream which upset my balance and I fell. "Now you are gone Sawako Ateruin" a bright purple beam came towards me at the speed of light. I closed my eyes ready to die but instead I heard

 _ **TUD**_

I opened my eyes to see Talia shielding me. "Sawako are you OK?" she asked.

"Yes thank you Talia" I said getting up.

"Good now this is about to get ugly and dangerous so you might want to be in a safe distance" Talia spoke as if demanding me like a leader. "What? No I will help you, you are not ready yet" I said to her.

"I said _**GO**_ Sawako didn't I then _**GO**_ "

* * *

 _ **Narrators**_ _**POV**_

"I said GO Sawako didn't I then GO" Talia said in anger. Sawako didn't say anything else but ran towards a tree.

"Now Akira or should I call you Praxina what is Iso's real name huh?" Talia asked Praxina.

"Oh his name is Mephisto and don't worry you won't have to face him soon" answered Praxina.

"No you may or may not see your brother soon" said Talia as her palms caught on blue flames.

"This is what I like about you Talia the way you act so cold"

"This cold act will be your death Praxina"

Talia ran towards Praxina and send a big wave of fire towards Praxina but she shield herself. "Talia can you really hurt me?" Praxina laughed.

Talia didn't reply but attack Praxina with a Fire dragon. Praxina fought Talia's fire dragon with a Dark dragon. The Fire dragon send three fireballs at the Dark dragon and the Dark dragon send a bright black beam at the fireballs. The dragons fought throwing fire and shadow attacks.

As the dragons fought so did their creators. Talia and Praxina were sword fighting. Talia and Praxina both sprang at each other with their swords "How dare you use me? I thought you were my friend" said Talia while shielding herself with her crystal sword from Praxina's sword. "Friend I rather care less about you it was my mission to be your friend find your weakness then kill you"

The girls fought like have been fighting for years. Sawako watch from her place. Her human eyes looking back and forth from the sword fight to the dragons fight. Praxina clashed her sword towards Talia and Talia turned to her right but Paxina's sword still hit Talia's arm and cut her arm.

Talia's sleeve red with blood. Seeing her hurt Sawako was about to Run to Talia when she heard a groan and looked into the sky to see the Dark dragon hurt and disappear. Praxina also looked up in amazement sizing the chance Talia swung her sword towards Praxina giving a small cut to her arm "AH!" Praxina groaned in pain.

"TALIA" Sawako yelled. The two girls looked towards Sawako to find a Red cape figure holding her by the neck. "SAWAKO" yelled Talia. "Mephisto you're late" said Praxnia.

"Sorry lost track of time" said red hood cape as the figure send the cape back it was Isao now better known as Mephisto "Now Warrior of Xeris come with us or this friend of your gets hurt"

"N-No T-Talia y-you mustn't give in" said Sawako.

"SAWAKO" Talia yelled "Let her go" Talia spoke in anger the ground shook and Talia grew from warm to hot _. 'It's happening'_ thought Sawako.

"What's going on?" the boy asked.

Indeed something was happening not only in the park but also at Volta Mansion in Talia's room under her bed the chest flew open and the big blue started to glow then flew out of Talia's window. In the the park Talia was now completely covered in fire. She walk towards Mephisto and Sawako "Let her go" she said.

"Or what" said Mephisto at that moment only the blue diamond came in front of Talia and turned into a bracelet then got on to Talia's right arm. A blue ray of light came out of the bracelet and then it cleared out.

"How did you change so fast?" asked Praxina who was now next to her twin brother. Talia looked at herself it was true she had change her hair was no longer brown but light blue and it reaches her knees she wasn't wearing her uniform but a blue dress. "Sawako what is this?" asked Talia.

"I will explain later just through this first" said Sawako.

Talia fired at the Mephisto and he dropped Sawako. Sawako then attack the twins so did Talia and the twins jumped up to a tree. Talia made a big crystal and threw it on the tree the twins were on. As the crystal fell on the tree dust was form around the area. When the dust cleared the twins were nowhere to be seen.

"What happen?" asked Talia.

"Congratulation Talia you are ready to fight Gramorr you have unlock your transformation" said Sawako. "now change back"

"Huh what are you talking about how can I-" before Talia could complete her sentence she was back into her uniform "Never mind now let's go home"

* * *

 **Ok so when Sawako first though** ** _'This is bad Talia is now getting hurt by her friends this is dangerous'_ she meant it is dangerous because it might cause Talia more pain which might make Talia become evil or cause her powers to run out of control, see didn't I said before Akira/Praxina and Isao/Mephisto are important characters here is the reason any-who please review I want to know how 'My Secret From The World' is thank you for reading. **

**Sparklestar2002**


	10. Chapter 10

Talia ran down the path with Sawako who was still in human form. The two were drenching wet, the sky was filled with dark black clouds filled with water, thunder and lightning cracked in the sky. When the girls were about to exit the park dark clouds had formed, two minutes later it had started raining.

Sawako was shock and concerned about Talia. Talia hadn't said a word since their encountering with Parxina, Sawako wondered what is going to happen with the two ex-best friends now?

Wouldn't you be hurt if your BEST FRIEND suddenly became your worst NIGHTMARE? Of course you would be hurt. Your best friend turning against you hurts a lot after all you done together, laughed, cry, dance and help each other out.

Talia's smile whenever she would talk about Akira now known as Praxina. It was a smile that Talia never ever had when she would talk about someone else. "Talia" Sawako said in a low voice.

Talia didn't answer instead ran a head of Sawako. The black-hair cat-girl ran towards Talia. Sawako grabbed Talia's hand and turned her around. "Talia are you OK?" Sawako asked "are you hurt? Are you in pain? Why are you crying?"

Talia had tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes red. 'How long have you been crying?' thought Sawako.

"I'm fine it's nothing major" replied Talia as she freed herself from Sawako's grip "we need to go home quick" Talia didn't give Sawako a chance to reply as she ran further away from Sawako.

Talia was not ok at all she was in pain, she was hurt by her best friend. 'How did things get to this? Why is this happening to me? Why' these question ran around in Talia's head. She never thought that Praxina no Akira would hurt her. That's right even if her name was Praxina Talia would still call her Akira.

Talia believed Akira is still in there somewhere, she wasn't bothered that Akira was her enemy working for the ever so evil Gramorr but the fact that Akira attacked her and tried to kill her was what bothered her. not only this but what happened back in the park when things were about to get rough and what is this bracelet on her right arm? What's going on?

Sawako changed back into a cat when they reached Volta Mansion. Talia crept into the garden and went into their secret tunnel and through it she and Sawako went into Talia's room.

Talia's room was sparkling, the floating chest was the reason of it. The chest opened and out came a book with the same magic symbol that was on Akira's book. The book floated towards Talia and landed into her hands. "What is this?" asked Talia in a weak voice, she was dead tired it was very noticeable.

"Eat something first then I will tell you" said the black cat.

"No tell be now" argued Talia.

"No you have to stay healthy look at yourself your wet, tired and you should eat something. Change out of those wet clothes"

"I DON'T WANT TO DELAY THESE QUESTION ANYMORE I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW" yelled Talia.

After 10 minutes Sawako finally made Talia eat change and relax. The poor girl had a tough day today it was a good thing their parents were at work and Aurianna was a sleep. "I want answers now" demanded Talia.

"OK" said Sawako as she began explaining "Those two are Gramorr's minions they work for him Parxina and Mephisto must have been send here to keep an eye on you"

"What is this on my arm?" Talia pointed towards the blue diamond bracelet on her arm.

"That is a magical Bracelet to help you transform you have a waken it and now you will use it to help other the key to transforming is to believe in yourself and that you are the Warroir of Xeris then you have to say out loud 'Talia Warrior of Xeris' then you will transform into a warrior"

"oh ok so what do I do about the twins?"

"Keep an eye on them make sure they don't cause mischief, I will be with you in school too so it will be fine, got?"

"Yes Sawako but why didn't you tell me about Akira before?"

"How could I when you would be so happy to see Akira every day and talk of I couldn't hurt you more now go to sleep or you will go lost"

"Lost?"

"Oh that's right didn't tell you. When you are tired and over use your power you become lost. There are different forms of begin lost for everyone some become little kids of elementary school, some become cats, while others just fall asleep there are other too. You be lost for 24 hours then be fine after that now go to bed"

Talia did as she was told she sat on the bed and seconds later she was asleep. Sawako looked out the window wondering what to do about the twins soon it will be time to face Gramorr and Talia who has to fight and win but was their more after defeating Gramorr what will happen to the twins? And Talia who is neglected and feared by others what will happen to her will the King and Queen have her? what will Sawako be any use to her then?

What she to do? The raindrops fell on the window and Sawako noticed it was raining hard. This reminded her of the time Talia found Sawako.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _It was raining hard Sawako lay in the box wet many people came by and went but none stopped to help her. Sawako closed her eyes she was cold, hungry and tired. The rain had suddenly stop falling on her and then two warm pair of hands were petting her Sawako opened her eyes and saw a girl with blue eyes and black hair looking down at her. "Hello again" said the girl._

 _Sawako noticed that the girl had put her umbrella over the box to stop the rain and the girl was now wet. This girl was always here to meet Sawako, she would smile and pet then leave food for her. Today however the girl put a small blanket over her, gave her cat food left her umbrella and went away._

 _At the end of the day the girl came again and this time the girl picked up the box with the cat in it and took it home with her. Sawako was so cold when they reached the girls home that she would have died but the girl went into the kitchen and called a girl to bring food for herself and the cat. "Yes Miss Talia" said the girl as she went to get there food._

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Tears ran down Sawako's cat face soon she will have to leave Talia the one who care and loved her. The one who was kind to her Sawako didn't want to leave her friend but she won't let anything happen to her either. Sawako got up to Talia and slept next to her grown up, brave Warrior.

Talia on the other hand found it hard to sleep. With all the things that happened today, how would a person sleep so easily, so peacefully after all that has happened? Talia lay on her bed next to her was Sawako. Talia could tell the cat was a sleep.

Talia wasn't sure how she and Akira would be like. Would Akira ignore and attack her in school when they are alone? Was Akira pretending to be Talia's friend along? Will Talia ever be able to look Akira in the eye ever again? Sawako what about her?

* * *

Talia turned to face Sawako she looked troubled. Talia gently patted the black cat and soon Sawako was having a peaceful face. "Sawako" Talia said softly as if listening Sawako gave a soft purr. Talia smiled as tears formed in her eyes. Sawako was Talia's only friend what would she do if something ever happen to Sawako?

Talia shove that thought away no she would protect Sawako with all her might she wouldn't let anything happen to her cat-friend. Just the thought of losing Sawako made Talia cry and she sobbing silently in her pillow she drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Talia entered the empty classroom with Sawako who was again in her mouse form sitting on Talia's shoulder. Talia and a few other children were the only once in school. It was pretty early when Talia and Sawako woke up. Sawako insisted to Talia to let her come again which Talia agreed to. The sun was rising when the two left the mansion.

The school gates had just opened when Talia and Sawako had reached the school and the only person in her class. Talia went to her desk and sat her bag on the chair; she stood near the window and stared at the gates of the school.

"What's wrong Talia?" asked the black mouse.

"Nothing just waiting for others" Talia said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Sawako don't worry at all"

Soon the doors to her class opened. Sawako went into Talia's bag. A girl with silver hair and glass "Good Morning Alex" said Talia.

"Good Morning Talia" said Alex "you are here early today"

"Ah yeah thought I come in early today"

"Talia have you read this book?" Alex said as she showed Talia a book.

"Yes it is amazing I love the ending did you got it this morning?"

"Yeah Ms. Ellen just came few minutes ago"

Talia went to her bag picked it up and said "Then I'll be right back need to put this book in the library" Talia showed her classmate the book then went out.

"Who was that Talia?" said Sawako popping out of Talia's bag

"That is the council president you better stay out of her site or she will get me and you"

"Ok now hurry up and get back to class before Praxina comes"

Talia and Sawako now were on their way to Talia's class after giving the book back to Ms. Ellen. Talia stood outside the classroom door. She could hear voices coming from the other side of the door. Talia slowly opened the door and saw Akira sitting behind Talia's place.

Ignoring Akira Talia sat at her seat leaving Alex surprised at tension between the two then-best friends what she didn't know was that the two wouldn't dare to look each other in the eye due to the hatred which will lead the one to fight the other.

Talia stood in front of the door of the music room where her God's eye powers were first revealed to her. Talia pushed open the doors and entered the dark room. The light of the moon shone brightly over a music instrument were covered under white sheet. All the music instruments were covered under white sheets.

Closing the door behind her, Talia went to the music instrument in the light of the moon. Removing the sheets a piano was then revealed to Talia. It was the Piano that Auriana used to play. It was dark outside and middle of the night when Talia had woken up for an unknown reason. In times like this Talia would look out the window or go outside for a walk to calm herself. The warm air would always lighten her heart make her feel at ease but today she it didn't help and so she came to the music room.

It had been weeks since Talia and the twins had their battle in the park. Talia and Praxina would ignore each other. Talia would feel all alone in school since she and Akira would do everything together now they do things apart. Today however Akira had spoken to her in a way she never did. The things she said brought tears to Talia's eyes.

* * *

* _FLASHBACK*_

 _Stepping out of the classroom and entering the quiet hallway of the school. School had ended but Talia had forgotten a book in and needed it to do her work so leaving Sawako at the entrance of the school Talia came to get her book. At the end of the hallway Talia could see Akira. 'What is she doing here?' thought Talia._

" _Listen up Warrior" Akira spoke in a rude tone "you still got guts I thought you might break if I attack you" Talia looked Akira straight in the eye for the first time in while "So you had this plan from the beginning?" Talia spoke in an emotionless tone._

" _What took you so long? What makes you think anyone would want to be your friend?"_

" _What do you want Akira?"_

" _My name is_ _ **Parxina**_ _and I want you dead so that Master Garmor will rule the throne"_

" _You want me dead?" Talia felt hurt the way Akira said with hatred and anger it broke Talia's heart to hear the person who was her best friend to say such a thing._

" _Yes I do, I always wanted you dead the moment I saw you, I never wanted to be your friend you were just my assignment. I was told to watch you find your weakness then kill you I never cared for you have, I always hated you"_

 _Hearing such words come from Akira hurt Talia more but she didn't dare show any sign of pain or hurt "Is that so?" she said boldly "do you think that's true? I have known you for a long time now, you would hug me when I felt sad and I would see in your eyes the joy you when you would see me smile" eyes hidden under her bangs Talia gave a sarcastic laugh "Admit it Akira you really wanted to be my friend but now you don't want to admit it because you want me dead?"_

 _Akira was lost at words, it's true she really dose care for Talia yet Talia is her enemy and she has to be dead, so Akira made a bow and shot several arrows at Talia. Pulling out a shield Talia defended herself from the arrows .Akira took this as a chance and disappeared into thin air._

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Talia closed the door of the music room and went to her room. Sawako was a sleep, Talia could see the black cat in her little cat bed even thought it was dark the light of the moon was hidden due to the curtains. Talia pulled the chest out from under her bed. Sawako had explained that her magic gem symbol is a blue rhombus and that crystal is located in her bracelet which gives her the power to transform so if she is ever seen no one will recognize her.

Opening up the chest Talia picks up the book with the symbol same as Akira's book. This book was called the book of Magic. Using this book Talia had learned many things like making clones of anyone she wanted to; create an illusion, controlling animals, teleporting, hypnotizing. Some she mastered some she has to get better at.

Talia went through the pages of the book finding something to read until something caught her eye

 _ **"**_ _ **Shanila"**_

Was written on the top of the page.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shanila is a particularly powerful stage of magic development, achieved through a rite of passage involving the loss of hair, and is something all magic users have gone through at some point in their lives. The name Shanila is also used to refer to a mysterious power-up from.**_

 _ **Shanila has secondary effects. An effects first manifestation of Shanila is short hair and is another failure in spells.**_

* * *

Talia looked at the description of Shanila. 'I wonder when I will get Shanila' she wondered. She had unlock her last power but not the stage, if was she going to defeat Gramorr soon then she will have to unlock her Shanila stage too. She closed the book and put it under her pillow, she got out of her bed and slowly closed the door behind her, she got out of the room.

Silently she went to the library in the mansion and closing the door she opened the light lamp next to a chair and the red curtains to let the moon light in. She then picked a random book from the shelf and began to read. It wasn't her favorite book but she liked it. The book was about a little girl who was lost in a city and then send to an orphanage. Two weeks after the girl's arrival a couple came to pick her up saying they were her relatives.

Talia loved the main character, the main character had to go through a lot losing her friends, family and then losing her memory still the girl stayed strong and did her best to survive. The story gave Talia strength to move forward in life. It was hard for her at times, fate was cruel to her. First she was ignored, hated by her peers and loved ones then her so-called best friend tires to kill her. Her life couldn't get any better. She wonders what she was to do after the King and Queen of Xeris were saved. Will she be of no use to them? Or will they take way her powers?

She closed the book and looked out the window. The moon was shining brightly, Talia felt a presence nearby. She went towards the window and opened it. Her blue eyes scanned the area looking for the person. There was a rustling sound in one of the nearby trees. Talia looked in the direction of the noise. Under the tree stood a purple cape hooded figure. The person pushed back the hood and revealed herself, she unaware that she was being watch. Praxina stood there looking at the moon. Talia was about to call out to her but a red cape hooded figure appeared before she could. The two started talking the red cape hood figure pulled back the hood and to Talia's surprise it was Isao. No not Isao but Mephisto, Talia remembered Isao's real name.

She didn't forget the feelings of hurt and betrayal upon knowing the twins real name and their plan to murder her. Talia watch from a far, her heart aching as memories of her and Akira came to her but she couldn't stand there and watch when she can sneak and listen to her enemies. Talia quietly using image control made a bluish-purple hover board with small indigo rockets instead of wheels. She flew out the window and closed it, then made herself invisible so that the twins won't see her.

* * *

"Look Praxina I know that she is your friend but we can't wait any longer" Mephisto said in anger as he leaned against the tree. Talia listening from above the tree, she came behind the tree, closer to listen. "I know we must wait for order from Gramorr" said Praxina looking at the ground avoiding Mephisto's gaze. "What's wrong?" asked the violet hair boy. "Is everything ok?" Praxina looked sky then towards the Mansion when seeing all the lights off "I know Talia is our enemy but she was once my best friend" she paused for a moment her bangs hiding her blue eyes "When I try to kill her, attack her or get her hurt I-"

"What are you trying to say?"Mephisto said interrupting her. He forcefully turned Parxina, greens eyes met blue ones and looking straight in the eyes he spoke in a cruel tone "you can't kill her can you? I knew it"

"No it's not like that" said Praxina she could see fire burning in her brother's eyes. "I just feel my heart aching a lot like needles are pushed in my veins when I try to harm Talia. She is my enemy and I only befriended her to find her weakness and kill her but- but no matter how ever I planned to kill her I couldn't bring myself to do it"

"So I was right, I knew you couldn't do it" Mephisto said "Why you know she has to be dead right? And you know that Gramorr will tell mme to kill her or kill her himself if you don't" tears started falling from Praxina's eyes. Talia watched in surprise, amazed by Praxina's words and reaction. "I-" Praxina spoke in a sad tone "I know that but I can't kill her. Do you know why? Because she is my best friend, and I lov-" she was interrupted when she felt a hand whipping across her face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off to a short distance. Vibrations of pain started in Mephito's palm and spread all the way to his fingertips. His palm was bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on his sister's face.

"STUP UP JUST SHUT IT I HATE THAT GIRL" Mephisto yelled his voice sharp as a knife "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CARE FOR HER, SHE BURENED OUR PARENTS. THEY DIED AND WE COULDN'T HAVE A GRAVE FOR THEM BAECAUSE THAT BRAT BURNRED THEM INTO ASHS" it was Mephisto's turn to look away avoiding his sister's gaze "That day when she unlock her two Voice of God and Eyes of God power. Our parents were in the room when she caught on fire and spread around."

"But she was just so young it wasn't her-" Praxina spoke but shut her mouth as she saw tears in emerald eyes threatening to fall. The cheek her brother slapped on still hurt a bit and was red. She put her hand on the red cheek as her own tears start to fall. "You're right" she said looking at the ground "she didn't even apologize to us. I will kill her no matter what I shall avenge our parents death" Talia stood in shock; she knew she put the room on fire that day but as far as she knew her parents and she were the only ones in the room. _'Was there someone else too? But I didn't see them in fact I don't remember Praxina and Mephoisto's parents in her house"_ Talia was lost in thought she felt guilty for her actions and without thinking she spoke "I'm sorry"

"Huh who said that?" asked Mephisto. He and Praxina looked at their surroundings both we still unaware of Talia's presence. Aware of her action Talia was glad she was still invisible. She flew up in the sky and formed many black clouds above her. The twins looked up at the sky seeing dark clouds instead of the moon and the stars. Thunder and lightning appeared like cracked in the sky and rain burst through the clouds. "Ah it's raining lets go" said Praxina. The two jumped from tree to tree and out of the garden of the mansion. Talia saw their departure and became visible again she looked at the spot where they were standing. She made the rain last for twenty minutes before she opened the window of the library and got in


End file.
